The Pacifist with More than Determination
by hanatokirara
Summary: Frisk goes to Mt. Ebott and her life is filled with an adventure beyond her wildest dreams. She finds the friends, family, and love she has yearned for in her whole life. However, not everything is in her favor. Sans x Frisk, Papyton, Asriel x Chara, and many more. Eventual mature themes.
1. Chapter 1: Curiosity Kills the Cat

**Pacifist with more than Determination**

 **Kirara: And so the Undertale fandom came and swallowed me whole making me get inspired with determination. I promise I'll work on the other stories. I swear I will once I get more inspiration and plan the chapters better because I edit too much. So this story has the same pacifist route adventure that many others have written about, but with a bit of a twist. A very romantic twist. So a couple facts about this story:**

 **It's Sans x Frisk. Before anyone takes the pedophilia card on me, Frisk is 16 when she falls underground and Sans stopped aging at 25. She will eventually catch up in aging for more adult situations.**

 **There are going to be many other couples including Papyton, Alphyne, Asgore x Toriel, Chara x Asriel, etc.**

 **Possible spoilers for those who don't know the game well.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own the OCs that will come up in future chapters.**

Chapter 1: Curiosity Kills the Cat

 _NO TRESPASSING_

A wooden sign said beside the path leading up the mountain. Police tape was wrapped between two trees. It was intimidating enough to keep people away, but not enough to physically stop anyone. It didn't stop the determined girl named Frisk from continuing her journey towards Mt. Ebott. Why was she doing this? Mt. Ebott is a place where children have been going missing and never returning, causing the authorities to forbid entrance into the mountain. Frisk just flipped her short dark brown hair and went around the taped trees, easily getting back in the rocky path she was traveling in the first place. Her small chocolate eyes looked back one last time before continuing forward. The mountain wasn't very steep, thus easy to climb. It involved more walking and less climbing. Still, it was quite the long walk. Frisk was thankful she wore comfortable clothing for the trip. A large blue sweeter shirt with two purple stripes placed horizontally bellow her bust, blue shorts that reached above her knees, and a pair of worn brown boots. She gripped the handles of her navy blue backpack that held necessities and her most prized possessions. There was a bottle of water, a couple of sandwiches she made before departing, some clothes, an mp3 player with a pair of earbuds, a folder that contained her graduation diploma, and a worn out letter. She stopped and grabbed a water bottle from the bag and drank a small amount of the clear liquid. She placed the bottle back in its previous place to save for later and began walking once again.

An hour had passed before Frisk saw what looked like a cave in the distance. It seemed like a good place to rest. She grabbed a sturdy stick from a nearby tree in case she needed to defend herself from any wild animals. She hoped that there weren't any bears or wolves. Frisk entered the dark cavern slowly, but still tripping on a small rock hidden in the darkness. She fell face first on the ground earning a small scrape on her head that thankfully her bangs covered and on her left knee. Her stick left her hand and landed somewhere she did not see. Frisk searched around the dark cave floor trying to find her weapon, but to no avail. Why was the cave so dark? It was only early afternoon. The Sun is still shining brightly yet the cave was so dark. Not giving up on finding her only means of self-defense, Frisk continued forward on her knees to avoid tripping and to reach her stick that couldn't have fallen so far out of reach. Suddenly her hand felt nothing. No ground whatsoever. Squinting, she saw the outline of a large hole on the ground. Her stick probably fell down there. She tried to see the bottom of the pit, but it was pitch black. Well, that stick is gone for good. She tried to look one last time at the gaping abyss and for a second she thought she saw a glimmer of yellow in the darkness. Curiosity got the best of her as she tried to take a closer look. Worst mistake of her life. The rocks that were supporting her weight gave out and she fell forward into the hole that claimed her very existence. Curiosity killed the cat as they say.

" _Am I going to die?"_ Frisk thought as she continued to fall. It seemed as time went in slow motion for her and she closed her eyes. Was this what happened to the children that ventured here? Was this the way her life was going to end? She had so much to accomplish and has done so little in her short life. She could already see her insignificant life flashing by.

" _Hey Frisk, why do you have such a weird name?"_

" _You are so weird Frisk"_

" _Why do you say that?"_

" _She doesn't look like a girl, her eyes are so small, and she's ugly."_

" _No wonder her family left her here."_

" _Pay them no heed Frisk. You are a beautiful little girl."_

" _I'm sorry we can't pay for your ballet classes anymore"_

" _Do you like monsters Frisk?"_

" _You are such a nerd Frisk."_

" _Honey, that dress doesn't fit your figure at all. Try being less of a fat ass."_

" _Happy birthday, Frisk. I got you an mp3 player with a lot of songs you might like."_

" _We apologize, but it didn't feel like we were raising a child."_

" _You play the piano so well. Maybe you could teach me a little."_

" _FRISK AVALON"_

" _Come on up and pick your diploma. Congratulations"_

" _To graduate at the age of sixteen is quite the accomplishment."_

" _This letter was stored until you grew up Frisk."_

" _Whatever your decision is, I will support you."_

" _I'm sorry, Hana"_

… _.._

Frisk opened her eyes. It was dark, but she could see light shining from above her.

"I did fall, didn't I?" She muttered to herself.

She found the strength to sit up and realize she was laying on a patch of yellow flowers. Buttercups to be more specific. Was this the yellow light she saw from the cave? She wasn't sure. The light she saw seemed brighter.

Frisk struggled to stand up, surprised she wasn't as injured as she expected. Or dead. Those were some strong flowers. She looked around her dimly lit surroundings. There were some old pillars leading to some sort of doorway. And on the ground was…her **STICK**. Frisk quickly grabbed it and glared at it as if blaming it for all her troubles. She checked her bag to see if her items were intact. They appeared to be fine, thankfully, just a little scattered. She arranged the items back in order and began walking. Forward was the only way to go if she wanted to find her way out. She went through the doorway and came face to face with a lone yellow flower in a patch of grass. A smiling yellow flower.

"Howdy," it spoke. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

 **And that's chapter one out of a whole lot of chapters. I don't know how long, but long. Hope you enjoyed it.**


	2. Chapter 2: The Ruins

**The Pacifist with More than Determination**

 **Kirara: Well let's keep going on this adventure shall we. More dialogue in this one. And very creative title by the way. I suck.**

 **As I was writing this chapter, it turned out longer than I expected, but I wanted to get these chunks from the game over with quick.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own my OCs.**

Chapter 2: The Ruins

Frisk POV

"Howdy!" the flower spoke. "I'm Flowey. Flowey the flower."

I blinked once. Twice.

"Hmm," The flower studied you closely. "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha?"

"Y-yeah," I managed to say. I was still trying to process that I was seeing a talking flower.

"Golly, you must be so confused." Flowey said. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do. Ready?"

I silently nodded. Something seemed slightly off about the cheerful flower, but she couldn't figure it out.

"Here we go!" Flowey exclaimed and I suddenly felt a pull on my chest. A vibrant red heart shape came out of my chest. It floated in thin air in front of me.

"See that heart? This is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Flowey explained.

I looked at my soul in wonder and I could move it too. I always believed in having a soul, but to see it physically was something else entirely. It felt so real and I felt a certain emptiness inside me that I didn't notice before. Is it what happens when your soul leaves your body?

"Your soul starts off weak, but can grow stronger if you gain a lot of LV." Flowey continued once my attention was back on him.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course." He said, smile never leaving his face. "You want some LOVE, don't you?"

Love was a physical thing here as well? Like my soul? I thought back on my life thus far and gave the flower a quick nod. It seemed like a good thing.

"Don't worry. I'll share some with you." He winked and I saw some little seeds appeared spinning around him. "Down here, LOVE is shared through, little white, 'friendliness pellets'. Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can."

I eagerly moved my soul, which moved along with me, reaching out and catching the incoming pellets. The second my soul touched one pellet though, pain shot throughout my entire body and injuries formed. Most of them were deep cuts bleeding profusely. I dropped to the ground, having no strength to stand, and looked at the flower helplessly. My eyes widened when I saw his face change to a malicious grin.

"You idiot." His voice sounded so, evil, for lack of a better word. "In this world, it's kill or be killed. Why would anyone pass up an opportunity like this!?"

I only noticed at the moment that I had an HP bar with 01/20. Was this like a video game? No. This was real. I was suddenly surrounded by a spinning circle of pellets. Friendliness pellets my ass.

"Die." He simply said as the pellets spun closer towards me. I closed my eyes. I could hear his evil laughter, as I braced myself for impact. I was going to die for real this time. I waited and could feel my eyes tearing up. I didn't want to die.

Then, suddenly, everything stopped. Flowey's laughter and the pain in body numbing to almost nothing. I opened my eyes in time to see my HP at 20 and a fireball knocking Flowey in a way that was almost comical, if it wasn't for the current situation.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." a feminine voice said.

I looked up and saw a goat woman, I think? She has white fur and dark red eyes. She is wearing a long violet dress with long white sleeves. There were some symbols on the area of her chest that I did not recognize. Whoever she was, she saved my life.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child." She said helping me stand. "I am Toriel, caretaker of the Ruins. I pass through this place every day to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to have come here in a long time."

I looked at myself and found all my injuries completely healed. I smiled at her.

"Thank you for saving me Toriel." I said extending my hand. "My name is Frisk. Pleased to meet you."

She gently shook my hand with her large warm paw. I took notice how tall she was compared to me. I barely reach her chest, but I am quite short being only an exact height of 5 feet tall.

"Come! I will guide through the catacombs." Toriel said with a smile. "This way."

She began to walk through a door, similar to the one I came from, and I followed. We entered a room of light purple bricks and a staircase leading to another door. I assume this is the entrance to the Ruins? There were red leaves in between the stairs, but something else caught my eye. A glimmering yellow star was floating on top the pile of leaves. I quickly got close to it. I have seen this before back at the surface, but nobody believed I could see them. I touched it and I was filled with such a wonderful feeling. The feeling that I could do anything as long as I put my mind to it. Determination. I could see Toriel on top of the stairs waiting for me. I climbed the stairs and we continued on our way.

"Welcome to your new home, innocent one." Toriel said in the next room. "Allow me to educate you in the operation of the Ruins."

She stepped on some buttons on the floor and pulled a switch opening a closed door.

"The Ruins are full pf puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them to move from room to room. Please adjust yourself to the sight of them." Toriel explained.

I nodded and studied the puzzle. I loved playing puzzle games growing up with Hana. With that, I continued onwards. The next room had another puzzle that Toriel helped me solve by pulling switches she marked down. I felt like a little kid again doing all these things. I probably look like one too. The next room contained a training dummy of some sort.

"As a human living in the Underground, monsters may attack you." Toriel said. "You will need to be prepared for this situation."

This got me thinking. Am I really going to live here? Is there no way out? I won't see the Sun, Moon, and stars, or Hana, or… I stopped myself. These people really are monsters. Does no one else know they exist down here? As for monsters attacking me, that got me worried. Monsters like Flowey could easily end my existence.

"However, worry not!" Toriel reassured. "The process is simple. When you encounter a monster, you will enter a fight. While you are in a fight, strike up a friendly conversation. Stall for time. I will come to resolve the conflict. Practice talking to the dummy."

I nodded. It was a relief knowing I don't have to hurt anyone. The world lacked kindness. I learned that the hard way. In return, give kindness and you shall be rewarded. No matter how hard things get and no matter how much you may get hurt, in the end kindness is all you got. I went towards the dummy and my soul sprung out instantly. I took a moment to appreciate how beautiful and fragile it is. I looked and saw my HP at a healthy 20 and a LV of 1. Options have appeared saying FIGHT, ACT, ITEM, and MERCY. I selected ACT and chose to talk. Too bad the dummy doesn't seem like much for conversation. I could see Toriel smiling at me from the corner of my eye. My soul went back inside me after that.

"Ah, very good." Toriel complimented. "You are very good."

We went into the next room afterwards where Toriel said there was another puzzle. She went ahead as I looked around. All of a sudden, my soul sprang forth and I encountered a frog monster, I think? Froggit was its name. I quickly looked at my options and complimented it. It didn't seem to understand what I said, but was flattered anyway as it blushed. Toriel then appeared and scared it off. I walked up to her and saw a lot of spikes jutting from the ground.

"This is the puzzle, but…" Toriel started to say. "Here, take my hand for a moment."

I held her warm white paw and she guided me through a specific path through the spikes. I breathed in relief when we reached the other side. She told me that puzzles seemed a little too dangerous for now. The next room was a very long hallway that Toriel left me for a second to reach the end by myself. It was fun honestly. Reaching the end of the hallway, I saw her behind a pillar and she told me that she didn't leave me and she was proud of me. I felt like a small child all over again. She told me this was to test my independence because she needed to attend to some business and had to leave me alone for a while.

"Please remain here." She said. "It's dangerous to explore by yourself. I have an idea. I will give you a cell phone. If you have a need for anything, just call. Be good, alright."

She gave me a black cell phone with her number on it. It looked older than the ones we currently have up on the surface, but it will do. I was happy. I never had a cell phone in my life. With that, Toriel left. I sat down by the white pillar and contemplated everything that happened so far. The Underground was rather interesting so far. Toriel is a really nice monster. She was like a mom. I had to keep going though. I'm not a little kid anymore. I walked out the room and instantly encountered another Froggit. Without Toriel this time, I had to actually dodge attacks. I thanked dodgeball back in school. I easily spared the Froggit. I could do this if this is how the rest of the Underground is like. I did not care if I didn't earn EXP or LV if it meant killing. The stupid flower is wrong. I touched the star in a nearby leaf pile and let myself dwell in the amazing feeling it gives me. I swear I could hear some words in my head telling me to save. Save what though? I didn't think too much about it. It only makes my head hurt if I think too hard. I continued exploring and found some candy in a room. I only took one piece. I was taught not to be greedy. I continued onward. When it came to monsters, I encountered frail Whinsums and wiggly Moldsmals. Some even gave me a bit of gold as gifts. When it came to puzzles, there were two pitfall traps and one that involved pushing rocks to open a path. On the way, I got a sudden call from Toriel asking if I preferred butterscotch or cinnamon. I picked butterscotch. As I entered another room, I found a ghost sleeping and blocking the path. I had no choice but to wake him up. My soul and stats were up in front of me. His name is Napstablook from what I checked. Looking through my options, I cheered for him. His attacks came in the form of tears and I did my best to dodge, though I got hit a couple times. I kept trying to cheer him up and apparently it worked.

"I usually come down to the Ruins because there's nobody around, but today I met somebody nice. Oh, I'm rambling again." Napstablook said to me. I smiled at him.

"My name is Frisk." I told him. "It was nice to meet you, Napstablook."

"I'll get out of your way now." The ghost said before disappearing into thin air.

I decided to call Toriel and say hello. I didn't want her to worry about me. I dialed the number saved there and she picked up instantly.

"Hello, this is Toriel." She answered.

"Hello Toriel." I greeted. "I have a question."

"What is it my child?" Toriel asked. This is it. I have been meaning to do this for a while ever since I met her.

"Is it alright if I called you mom?" I asked my voice small. There was a pause for a while.

"Will that make you happy? To call me mother?" She finally replied. "You may call me what you want, my child." She hung up soon after. Toriel was really like a mom to me and wanted to let her know that.

I adjusted my bag and continued walking. There was a spider bake sale and I bought a spider doughnut. Spider cider was a bit too expensive for me at the moment. The rest of my way involved more puzzles and monsters. There were Loox, Migosps, and Vegetoids. I solved another pitfall and switch puzzle and a long switch pressing puzzle with pillars. I went to a path that led to a dead end, but I could see a city from where I stood. On a corner, I saw a toy knife, but chose to ignore it. I had no need for it anyways. I went back to another path I did not take before. A large black tree with all its red leaves scattered on the ground stood in front of me. The Ruins really did remind me of autumn. Just as I was about to keep moving, I heard Toriel approaching.

"Oh dear, that took longer than I thought it would." She said as she got closer and took out her cell phone. It appears she didn't see me yet. My phone began ringing and her gaze fell to me. She walked quickly towards me.

"How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?" Toriel asked, worry laced in her voice. She seemed to notice the small scratches and bruises I got from other monsters on my way here, but no biggie. I ate a monster candy and it healed me right up. I figured out monster food replenishes my HP. Though the candy didn't heal me fully, I was fine with 17 health points. It obviously did not comfort Toriel.

"There, there, I will heal you." She said using some magic from her paws. It was nice and warm for a healing process. The surface needs some of that. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible to try to surprise you like this."

I gave her a confused look.

"Err…"Toriel stuttered. "Well, I suppose I cannot hide it any longer. Come, small one." She walked towards a cute house up ahead. There was another star in front of it that I quickly touched. As I entered the house, I told myself to tell Toriel the truth about myself.

 **That's a wrap everyone. Hope this longer chapter also makes up for my lack of updates. This story is also available in Wattpad and AO3 if you guys are interested. This is how long exploration chapters are going to be. Snowdin forest, Waterfall, Hotland, etc. will have similar chapters.**

 **Shout outs to my lovely reviewers:**

 **123**

 **Chrisk**

 **Ladyfisse**

 **Spunder**

 **Reviews = Motivation so keep them coming if you please. Hope you enjoyed. Till next time.**


	3. Chapter 3: Heartache

**The Pacifist with More than Determination**

 **Kirara: Ok a little free time finally. Let's keep going. Frisk is going to show more about herself in this chapter. This one will end the time with Toriel. This one is another long chapter, I imagine as I write this. Enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I only own OCs.**

… **.**

Chapter 3: Heartache

Frisk POV

I entered the house with Toriel and was instantly greeted with the smell of something delicious. I didn't even notice how hungry I was. It seems Toriel noticed.

"Do you smell that?" She asked. I only nodded in response. "Surprise! It's Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie." That sounded amazing. I have a huge weakness for sweet baked goods. "I thought we might celebrate your arrival." Toriel said. "I want you to have a nice time living here." I frowned at that. "So I'll hold off on snail pie for tonight. Here, I have another surprise for you." She said and walked further into the warm house. I silently followed and we came I front of a door.

"Here it is." Toriel said with a bright smile. "A room of your own. I hope you like it!" She patted my head lightly.

"Is something burning? Make yourself at home." She said before rushing to the kitchen, I suppose. I entered the room and looked around. It was obviously a kid's room. I sat on the bed. I can't live here. This was not my plan for coming here. I thank Toriel for all she has done for me, but I can't stay forever. I'll probably stay a day or so, but no more. I could feel my eyes watering. I laid face down on the mattress letting my tears flow silently.

' _I'm sorry, Mom.'_ That was the last thought on my mind before I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

 _It was dark. That was all I could see. I could not move and could not feel anything. I could not talk. Then I heard a voice. A deep male voice._

" _You can't give up. Stay determined. Chara! You are the future of monsters and humans."_

I opened my eyes. I was in bed tucked in. The lights were off. A piece of pie was on the ground. My bag on the side of the bed. I got out of the cozy blankets and stretched. I turned on the lights and picked up the pie. It was a moment of pure bliss. I never had anything like it before. I saved a small piece and put it in my bag. Turning the lights off again to save electricity, I decided to explore the house a little. I found Toriel's room. A notebook with a highlighted passage. It was a skeleton joke. I found myself giggling unintentionally. I loved those little silly puns. I left the room feeling a little happier. It's the simple things in life that make me happy. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked like a mess. I went towards the living room passing the stairwell. I wondered what was down there. I found Toriel reading by the fireplace.

"Up already, I see?" Toriel said looking at me.

"Oh yeah," I smiled. "Um...is it ok if I take a shower, Mom?"

"Of course, my child." She replied.

I quickly grabbed my second set of clothes from my bag. Clean underwear, blue pants, and a black tank top. I went into a door at the very end of the hallway and stripped. There was a huge bath tub with a shower head, though it didn't surprise me considering Toriel's size. I turned the warm water on and stepped into the drops raining on me. I washed my hair and body removing all the dirt, grass, and dry blood from the many cuts I got on my journey so far. I found a hair dryer and quickly dried my hair. It's a little frizzy, but much better than before. I washed my beloved sweater and undergarments and left them out to dry. I dressed in my pants and tank top and headed to the living room to sit by the warm fire with Toriel. She seemed a little surprised at my sudden change of attire.

"Um, I want you to know how glad I am to have someone here. There are so many old books I want to share. I want to show you my favorite bug-hunting spot. I also prepared a curriculum for your education." Toriel said after a while of comfortable silence. "This may come as a surprise to you, but I always wanted to be a teacher. Actually…perhaps that isn't very surprising."

I laughed a bit at that.

"I'm sure you will be a great teacher, mom." I told her after the laughter died down. "But, I already graduated high school. Hang on, I'll show you my diploma." I quickly grabbed the folder from my bag and sat back down. Opening it was the envelope on one side and the certificate on the other. I gave the certificate to Toriel and saw her read it.

"Frisk Avalon. What a pretty name. I'm impressed and very proud of you." She smiled at me.

"Thanks mom." I said smiling.

"I must apologize. I thought you were much younger." Toriel said in a low voice.

"Don't worry. I look younger than 16 after all. I didn't grow up to be very tall." I dismissed.

"I still should have noticed it sooner. You are well developed in certain areas." She replied with a playful smile.

I blushed at that and covered by face with my hands. I didn't have much. Just average and humble B cups. Toriel was laughing and I couldn't help but laugh along with her. After a while we finally stopped and returned to a normal conversation. Toriel had returned my sweater and underwear telling me she dried them in a dryer I didn't know we had. I snacked on one of the sandwiches I had packed and shared one with Toriel. She used some magic on it before eating it. I guess monsters need to enchant human food to eat them. I still haven't told her my intentions for leaving yet. After that quick meal, Toriel looked at me with that motherly smile she had.

"I'm glad to have you living here." She said. I only made a face. "Oh, did you want something? What is it?" She asked. I took a deep breath. It was now or never.

"Mom, how do I leave the Ruins?" I asked.

"…Why would you want to leave?" Toriel asked. "This is your home now."

"I can't stay here, mom. I need to go back to the surface." I insisted.

"…I have to do something. Stay here." She said after a short pause and got up from her chair. I quickly went after her grabbing my bag in the process. I saw her going downstairs and followed, my boots thumping rather loudly against the steps. It was a long purple hallway. She stopped walking and stood there.

"Mom?" I asked, uneasy.

"You wish to return home, do you not?" Toriel asked. Before I could even reply, she continued speaking.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the Ruins. A one-way exit to the rest of the underground. I'm going to destroy it."

Wait. What? I looked at her in disbelief.

"No one will ever be able to leave again. Now be a good child and go upstairs." She began walking once again.

I stubbornly followed her. I came with a goal in mind and I was determined to achieve it no matter what. I was rather upset at the moment. I caught up to Toriel. She did not look at me, but she knew I was there.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again. They come and they leave. They die. You naïve child… If you leave the Ruins… They… Asgore… Will kill you. I am only protecting you, do you understand?... go to your room." Mom said and then continued on her way.

I knew the mountain was dangerous, but I made it this far. If Asgore does kill me, I just wasn't good enough. But I will still move forward. I am determined to finish what I started. I felt terrible for Toriel. How many children have died before I even arrived? I could only imagine the pain she has felt. I won't let her down. I will conquer the obstacles that the underground has laid up for me. I kept going after mom. We reached a corner. The path was to the left.

Toriel sighed.

"Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning." That was all she said before leaving me behind again.

I had to disobey her. I ran towards her until we came upon a large violet door. This must be it.

"You want to leave so badly?" Toriel asked facing the door. By her tone of voice, I could tell she was angry. "You are just like the others. There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself. Prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

She turned towards me and pulled out my soul. Is fighting really the only way to settle this? Her paws were sparking with flame magic. My HP and options were laid out for me. I glanced at the FIGHT option and ignored it afterwards. I will not hurt mom. But still, I didn't know what to say to her. A large amount of fireballs went my way and I barely dodged them.

"Mom, please," I begged. "I don't want to fight."

That did nothing. She kept aiming more attacks towards me. I kept on dodging. Screw this. I chose mercy and spare. I was greeted with silence. I didn't care how long we would be at it. I kept dodging and sparing. My sweater has some black marks from her attacks. My HP is halved. I ate a monster candy and spared once again. This seemed to have sparked a reaction from her.

"What are you doing?" She asked as another projectile of fire came my way. "Attack or run away!"

Hell no. I continued sparing. Another attack hit me on my arm. It burned my sweater a little. I thanked whoever made it that it was not flammable.

"What are you proving this way?" Toriel questioned. The pattern continued. "Fight me or leave. Stop it. Stop looking at me that way." She looked so sad, but I was going to prove to her that I can do this. I will prove to myself that I am strong. That I was not the broken little girl I was before.

"Go away!" Mom took a deep breath. Her attacks were slowing down. I kept sparing. "I know you want to go home, but…please go upstairs now." There were tears in her beautiful eyes. "I promise I will take good care of you here. I know we do not have much, but…we can have a good life here. Why are you making this so difficult?" She laughed sadly. "Pathetic, is it not? I cannot save even a single child." I wanted to say something, but nothing came out. "No, I understand. You would be unhappy trapped down here. The Ruins are very small once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this. My expectations, loneliness, and fear…For you, my child, I will put them aside."

My eyes blurred with tears. My soul returned to my body.

"If you truly wish to leave the Ruins, I will not stop you. However, when you leave…please do not come back. I hope you understand." Toriel said. Then I found myself in her warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around as much as I could without hesitation. It was over after a while. She stood up. "Goodbye, my child." She turned to leave. I quickly grabbed her sleeve before she went anywhere.

"Mom, please wait." I begged as I wiped my eyes. "Before you go, I want to give you something."

"What is it, my child?" Toriel asked with a soft voice.

I began tracing a circle in the air slowly in front of Toriel with my index and middle finger of my right hand and closed my eyes. "May your soul always be safe." I said finishing the circle and placing the two fingers on her chest. Toriel looked at me with a face I couldn't really describe. It was like a mix of awe and confusion. "It's a good luck charm I was taught." I told her.

"Thank you, my child." She gave me a watery smile.

"I'll see you later mom." I said not accepting this as a goodbye.

She turned to me one last time, before disappearing towards the end of the hallway. I opened the door and walked forward trying not to cry again. I was then met with one face I really didn't want to see.

"Clever." Flowey said with a smug face. "Very clever. You think you are really smart, don't you? In this world it's killed or be killed. So you were able to play by your own rules." His face turned creepy. "You spared the life of a single person." He laughed. I wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time, but what will you do if you met a relentless killer? You'll die and die until you tire of trying. What will you do then? Will you kill out of frustration or give up entirely on this world and let me have the power to control it? I am the prince of this world's future." I could barely understand what the heck he was saying.

"SHUT UP!" I shouted. He just laughed again and disappeared in the ground. I stomped forward towards a door, angry. I paused in front of it for a moment, before opening it and walking through.

…..

 **I finished this chapter. Halleluiah! Sorry for taking so long. University kills me and planning killed me. In other news, I made an ask blog for this story and others that I'm planning so you can ask the available characters. Find them at askthepacifistmultiverse on tumblr.**

 **I want to thank:**

 **123, gbluebookworm, Encrypted.x, Sanspai, Myra the Dovahkiin**

 **For reviewing. Thanks for the motivation. I needed that now that I'm on anti-depressants since after Christmas. On a positive note, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year everyone. Next chapter should come eventually.**


End file.
